joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Asriel Dreemurr (∞ Power)
Summary THE GOD OF HYPERDEATH!!!!! Powers and Stats Tier: Beyond Tiers Name: Asriel Dremurr THE GOD OF HYPERDEATH! Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: THE GOD OF HYPERDEATH!! Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Rainbow Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Sword Manipulation, Star Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Timeline Erasure, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Transformation, Magic, Time Paradox Immunity, Immortal (All Types), Danmaku, Power Negation, Information Manipulation, Determination, Abosrbtion Of Souls, Immune To Mind Erasure, Elemetal Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation, Increased Speed (Once in rainbow form), Gun Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hyper Goner Manipulation,Summoning Manipulation, Universe Warping, Regeneration (All types), Explosions (Via Fire Bombs), Teleportation, Timeline Awareness, Increased Stats (Once in Rainbow Form), Atomic Manipulation, Illusions, Void Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation (Can make shadow clones of himself), '∞ 'Speed And Power (Once in rainbow form) '''Attack Potency: '''Highly '''Galaxy Level+ '(Is the true god of hyperdeath) 'Speed: ∞ '(Is Faster Than Sonic) 'Lifting Strength: ∞ '(Can pick up the entire universe) 'Striking Strength: Galactic Class '(True god of hyperdeath) '''Durability: True Infinity (Can last in battle until the end of time itself) Stamina: True Infinity (God of hyperdeath) Range: '''∞' '''Standard Equipment: Swords, Gun, Hyper Goner' Intelligence: Genius '''(Knows a lot about combat) '''Weaknesses: '''Nothing N O T H I N G! '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Magic: Asriel calls down a rain of fireballs in a manner reminiscent of his mother Toriel. * Chaos Buster: Asriel summons a weapon which fires a hail of bullets in either three or four rows at a time. He concludes the attack by firing an enormous, multi-colored laser which annihilates anything in its path. ** Chaos Blaster: An upgraded Chaos Buster. On top of being faster and more difficult to avoid, a spiraling cluster of stars bursts from the gun when the final laser is fired. * Chaos Saber: Asriel summons two enormous blades, using them to slice across the battlefield before finishing with a group of deadly sparks. ** Chaos Slicer:'''An upgraded Chaos Saber. Far faster and stronger than its previous incarnation. * '''Shocker Breaker: Asriel calls down bolts of transdimensional lightning to scour the area. ** Shocker Breaker II: A faster, stronger Shocker Breaker which covers more ground and is more difficult to avoid. * Star Blazing: Asriel drops a hail of colossal stars onto his foe, which explode into even more stars, scattering in all directions. He finishes the attack with the largest star of all, which splits into a dense ring of stars and spirals out in all directions. ** Galacta Blazing: An upgraded Star Blazing. Asriel drops even more stars than in his previous attack. * Hyper Goner: The strongest attack Asriel uses while still only toying with Frisk. He transforms into an enormous, frightening goat skull before devouring the entire timeline. * Angel of Death: A technique which automatically occurs upon Asriel using his true power. His opponent becomes unable to move, attack, use items, or do anything except struggle, losing all power and ability to fight back as Asriel tears them apart without any chance of resistance. * Judgement: Asriel can fire powerful beams of energy at the sky that fall down and hit its opponents. This attack changes type depending on what type Asriel currently is and is powerful enough to cause the likes of Chara and Gaster to stagger with a single direct hit. * Flamethrower: Asriel can shoot a stream of pure flames from its face. * Blizzard: Asriel can shoot ice storms of very low temperatures at its targets. * Twister: Asriel can blow one or two powerful Dragon-type twisters from its face at opponents. * Time Stop: Asriel can stop time itself. * Extreme Speed: Asriel immediately strikes the foes with great force, which is virtually impossible to properly react to. * Gravity: Asriel pins its foe down by rapidly increasing gravity around its target. * Multitype: Asriel is able to switch types based on the plates it holds. * Refresh: Asriel cleanses itself, removing any inhibitory status effects such as paralysis, burns, and poison. * Perish Song: Asriel lets out a melody that instantly incapacitates all who hear it (including Asriel itself) after a set amount of time. * Earth Power: Asriel shifts the earth under its target to release a massive upheaval of energy. * Recovery: Asriel concentrates its internal energies, quickly healing most wounds. * Omnipotent: A series of abilities that appeared in Undertale'' Conquest'', it grants Asriel the ability to heal minor wounds between trades, strike incorporeal targets, see the immediate future, and ignore defensive bonuses and resistances. * Spatial/Temporal Warp: As the creator of Chara and Gaster, Asriel is capable of wiping things from space-time. * Move Copier: '''Can copy foes moves and use it against them * '''Power Negation: '''Can negate a foes power * '''Summoning: '''Can summon minions from fictonal games like mario sonic and others * '''Final Attack: '''Has the power to use sans Final Attack * '''Universe Warping: '''Can warp him and his foe to different Universes * '''Gaster Blasters: '''Can use sans gaster blasters ** '''KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Asriel' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. ** Bone Attacks: Asriel will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Asriel will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Asriel to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage *** Teleportation: While Asriel is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Chara, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Asriel will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. **** Atomic Heat Ray: A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Asriel,s mouth. ***** Finishing Breath: A beam of energy that resembles Asriel's regular Atomic Breath except for the fact it is far more powerful and is purple in color. ****** Purple Atomic Breath: A powerful beam of Atomic Energy used by Asriel in Combat, if can cut through anything. Theme Asriels Boss Fight Theme: Others Notable Victories: You Your Verse Bill Cipher Freezia Darkrai (Wanked) Yxz Your Pages Notable Losses: The Kim Jong-Un Above all Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Stronger Than You Category:Solos your verse Category:Flight Category:Rainbow Manipulation Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Manipulation Category:Sword Manipulation Category:Star Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Manipulation